Scarlett Snow's Story
by Lana0213
Summary: Scarlett get a letter saying that her brother is at Watford School of Magicks and needs help. She goes and many amazing things follow. This Fic includes Snowbaz fluff, adventure, family, friends and loyalty.


**This is my first Fanfic, hope you enjoy and I will be trying to publish chapters as often as possible. Comment on my work as every comment motivates me more and more, thanks everyone.**

* * *

Scarletts POV

When I was 8, I knocked over the coffee table with a hand gesture and a flare of red. I didn't know I could do magic before then, but as soon as I did it I felt like one of the pieces I was missing just clicked back into place. I don't remember anything except that I've been at an orphanage all my life, and that I had a brother. I only have one memory of him, was us when we were four, before we were separated. He was running through the long grass while I was sitting playing in it, he came crawling toward me. He blinked at me me with his huge blue eyes, looking into my green ones.

I always knew I didn't belong, knew I wasn't in the right place. But I've finally found it. I stand outside Watford's School Of Magicks as the Autumn breeze ruffles my curly blonde hair. I tie it back and than take a deep breath, before stepping inside. The magical atmosphere is strong as I walk threw the blowing, green grass, it gives me a surge of energy as I find the dining hall. Well, here go's nothing. **"** **Open** **wide!"** I shout, voice dripping with the magic I can muster. The doors fling open and I here someone say, "She knows how to make an entrance." The boy who says it holds his hand over his wand. The whole hall is looking at me curiously, some suspiciously. I scan the crowd until I can see him, Simon. I'm a little taken a back, I wasn't exactly informed he had a tail and wings. "I'm guessing your wondering who I am and why I'm here, well, you have every right to. I'm here looking for my brother. My name's Scarlett, Scarlett Snow."

Everybody stops looking at me and turns to Simon, his mouth is open and his eyebrows furrowed. The boy with black hair and pale skin whispers something to him. A girl with wild red hair moves closer to him and says something too. He then walks over to me, "You better come with us," he says slowly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. We walk for a little and stop at the top of a staircase. He sits down, so I do too. "I'm Penny," says the girl with the wild hair. The boy with dark hair is still glaring at me, Simon nudges him, "Calm down Baz, we're gonna figure this out," he turns to me, "Okay, talk."

So I do. "I've been living in the mundane world all my life, like Simon had. I got sent a letter, telling me to come here, to the School of Magicks. That is when I finally understood. All it said was where it was, what it was and that they needed me there to help my brother. So I came as fast as I could, I wish they had told me more about you, I only actually found out your name was Simon," I stop, waiting for their reactions. Unsurprisingly, all Simon blurts out is, "Who's the oldest," Baz rolls his eyes, clearly unimpressed. I smirk, "When's your birthday?" "27th of April, 1997," I stare at him, mouth hanging open, when Baz erupts into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Simon and I ask in unison, which makes him laugh even harder and Penny starts to giggle. "Crowley, you two are siblings alright, god, you even have the same ridiculous expression," all I can say is, "Twins, actually."

"Awesome," Simon says in awe, and this make me roll my eyes. "Okay," I say, "So is there anything I need to know?" Baz sneers, "I'm a vampire and I will not stop myself from eating you, even if happen to be Snow's sister, if you hurt any of my friends whatsoever," Simon shakes his head then grins, "Technically you have to call me Simon now that there are two Snow's and all," Baz just raises his eyebrows, "I'll call you whatever the hell I want chosen one," Simon grunts, his tail swinging impatiently.

"I'm not going to hurt my brother, I'm here to help him, remember? If you have any more questions your welcome to ask them now," Penny speaks up, "Do you have a wand?" I smile, "No, just this," I say holding up my right hand, my silver and scarlet ring glinting on my middle finger. Penny softly gasps, and holds up her left hand, showing me her large purple one. "Scarlet, cool. Suits you," this makes me grin more. "Wait," Simon says chewing his lip, "You said you were here to help me, but help me with what?" The smile leaves my face, "I'm sorry," I say standing, there faces are confused. I point my hand towards Simon, the red surge starting to pour from my fingertips. **"Power surge, magic emerge!"**


End file.
